Revenge
Revenge is a horror RPG created by XCindyLennoxFanAlwaysX, based on the film "Amusement". Plot A group of old highschool friends are getting phone calls, letters and gifts from someone who leaves no name. So far, the gifts have been getting stranger and stranger. The friends have not seen each other in a few years, they start to think back to their highschool years. One by one, they start to turn up missing, even the people they love now. Who is the creep, and why are they doing this after 8 years? Parts of the film "Amusement" will take place in Revenge, such as, the clown scene. Characters Veronica Mercedes (aka Ronnie) - Ronnie is now 24 years old and is part of the ex Highschool friends. She gets a letter in the post with blood inside the card. Tuyen Aitena (aka Tonya) - Tuyen is 23 years old and is part of the ex Highschool friends. Though, she wasn't really a friend of the group, she was a friend of Veronica and gets a card too. She is the shy type of girl. Lizzie Martin - Liz is 24 years old and is part of the ex Highschool friends. She lives pretty far from the rest of the group but still gets calls that is no one on the other side of the line. Jason Moore - Jason is the oldest of the Highschool group at 25. He is the Manager of a grocery store. Jason hasn't talked to the others in a few year but does with he gets a gift in the mail. Ryan Le Blanc - Also the oldest of the group,and the second Male. He and Veronica are still close, she sees' him work. Harold Almeida - Is a 40 year old male. He is an FBI. Harold was a guest speaker at the highschool that the kids went to. Hannah Duke - 44 year old Hannah is a Lawyer at a corporate law firm. She was also a speaker at the highschool. Supporting Cast Brandie Mills - Though Brandie wasn't part of the Highschool friends, she still attended the same year as Tuyen. She is close friends with Liz and Lives with her.She works as a paralegal for one of the best law firms in the state. Brandie'slife is also in danger as she lives with Liz. Brandie went to The University of Florida and returned to live with Liz and become a paralegal. Riley Malcolm - Riley is close friends with Jason Moore. Riley goes to his store almost everyday, she has a crush on him. The killer, knowing this, will use this to his advantage. She works at a bookstore that is right next to Jason's store. Riley is only 19 years old. Synopsis (contains spoilers) Death List Facts Julian Morris will be appearing in Revenge. The makers wanted the film to be PG-13, but the writer wanted Revenge to be rated R. Rider will be playing a 24 year old woman in the film, the writer liked her skills and her young looks. Sequel Talk